Albus Potter and the Duel with Death
by RavenclawPrincess1172
Summary: We follow Albus Potter thorugh his adventures at Hogwarts as he falls into his father's footsteps. Year 1 will be covered, and though it may take some time, I plan on making several sequels. Enjoy!


**_A/N: I decided to pick up where J. K. Rowling left off with one of our favorite characters, Albus Potter. I'll update every two reviews I get, or as often as I can. Review if you enjoy this! Oh and by the way, special thanks to my friend QueenoftheGryffindorks for extra detailing! ;)_**

I watched my dad's smiling face disappear as the train chugged forward. When he was no longer visible, longing surged through me, and for a second, I felt truly alone. That was until I felt Rose brush up against me.

"Albus, are you okay?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Of course I am!" I said defensively, though it was a total lie. I hoped she wouldn't notice, because according to my mum, I'm a bad liar, just like dad.

"Well we've got to find a compartment, _before_they're all full." She sounded eager, just like when ever we go to Flourish and Blotts for books. Dad told me that's how Aunt Hermione was when she was younger, so that must be where Rose gets it.

"Sounds good," I said, snapping out of my thoughts. I really could care less if we found a compartment. In fact I wouldn't care if we just stood in that very spot for the whole ride. I just wanted to take my mind off of my mum and dad. Rose started down the thin hallway in between compartments, while I slowly trailed behind. I gazed into each of the compartments curiously, looking at the red seats and seeing the older kids with their friends and the younger ones with people they had just met. Once or twice I even saw people snogging. After seeing that I just gave up on looking inside them.

Eventually we came to a lonely compartment near the end of the train. I pulled my heavy trunk full of books, robes, and quills close by. If quills were just feathers, why did they weigh a ton? And if I didn't know how awful he was at Transfiguration, I would think James transfigured my books into bricks. I slid open the door on the compartment, waiting to allow Rose to enter first, but she didn't move.

"Wow," she said breathlessly.

"What?" I asked, perplexed. There was absolutely nothing there, the compartment was completely empty.

"This... This is all real," she said, almost as if she expected that magic wasn't real and that she's been living a lie for the past eleven years.

"Umm…." I didn't know what to say back. Of course this was all real.

Rose blushed. "I'm sorry, it's just that… I didn't get my hopes up, because my grandma and grandpa Granger didn't believe my mum when she told them about Hogwarts, and I started to doubt it myself."

"Don't apologize, we've all doubted it once or twice. It sounds-" I was just about to finish my sentence when i was cut off. I hated it when she did that, but I just let it go. Just that once, anyway.

"Too good to be true," Rose finished. She pulled her trunk into the compartment, and heaved it onto the rack above her, as I did the same. I looked out the window tentatively. There was rolling hills and mountains illuminated by the sunlight. It looked so very peaceful out there.

"No way!" Rose exclaimed. I jumped slightly. She was fixated on something outside of the sliding glass doors.

"What're you looking at?" I asked, questioning her sanity.

"It's a cart covered in sweets, just like the one James told us about!" I craned my neck around to peer out the window on the door. It was! Maybe James wasn't as big of a lying git as I thought.

"I thought he was just joking! C'mon, let's check it out." I pulled out a furry brown wallet with fangs on it. Apparently it's the same one Professor Hagrid gave my father for Christmas in his fifth year. Rose had her money pouch in hand, so I pulled the sliding glass doors open and we trotted towards the cart James called the lunch trolley.

"What'll you have?" asked the old portly witch pushing the cart. She was clad in shabby brown robes, and her frizzy grey hair was sticking out from under a hat that matched her godawful robes.

"I'll take five packs of jelly beans and three chocolate frogs, please," I said politely, minding my manners as mum had taught me. The witch gave me a smile.

"That'll be three galleons," she said in a wheezy voice. I forgot that my wallet hadn't been stroked yet, and when I reached my hand towards it, it bit me.

"Ow!" I yelped in pain. My wallet continued to snarl viciously. With all of my strength, I forced it to stay closed as I caressed the back of it. As if it were completely tame, it opened up for me and began purring. I grabbed four golden coins out of the pocket inside.

"It's only three, deary, but you've given me four, which is one too many," the witch said, slightly annoyed. Did she seriously think I couldn't count?

"I know, the last one is a tip," I explained. Her face lit up. She handed me my sweets with a wide smile that slightly creeped me out, but warmed my heart all the same. Honestly, had no one ever tipped her? I leaned against the wall, impatiently tapping my fingers against the wall while waiting for Rose to get her Cauldron Cakes. They were falling out of her arms, and after the fiftieth time, she finally rearranged them so that they fit. She had them securely in her arms, we headed back towards our compartment.

I opened my first pack of jellies and saw the perfect setup for a prank awaiting me. "Hey Rose, want a treacle tart flavored bean?" I asked, trying with immense difficulty not to smirk.

"That sounds great!" she responded happily. I handed her a light brown colored jelly bean. Without even the slightest hint of doubt, she popped it into her mouth and began to chew it. Rose may be brillant when it came to book smarts, but she was to gullible for her own good. After a second or so, her face contorted as she gagged on the mud flavor that was filling her mouth. I laughed until my sides hurt, tears streaming down my face.

"That was not funny, Albus," she said, glaring at me. I continued to laugh. "You're getting to be more and more like James everyday, I swear."

Even that insult couldn't lower my spirits, though it did make me stop laughing. I mean really, I'm not turning into a git, am I? Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I looked to see who it was. I came face to face with a blonde boy I'd never seen in my life, but his appearance practically spelled out _SNOTTY __GIT. _At first i was going to leave him out there, but if I did that Rose would be right, I would be acting like James. I slid the doors open reproachfully. "Who are you?" I inquired, eyeing the boy. He was dressed in his school robes already, and they made him look a bit dorky.

The blonde gulped. "I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Draco Malfoy."

"Err... why are you here?" Rose asked with a strange gleam in her eyes.

"I was sitting with some fourth years, but they started picking on me, and I got out of there before I could do any damage on them," Scorpius said bravely. Yep, definiteley a git.

_"Well,_ that didn't really answer my question," Rose replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, right... Well I wanted to know if I could sit with you two," he said tentatively.

"No," I said right away. I really wanted no part of the kid. I had a feeling he was going to be like all the others, only wanting to be my friend because of my father.

"Yes!" Rose said just as quickly. We looked at each other with narrowed eyes. What was going on with Rose today? She's never this nice. Ever.

"We need to talk about this," I said, my eyes still looking into Rose's, searching for the reason behind her behavior toward Scorpio, or whatever he called himself.

"Okay," blondie responded. Then he began whistling. Wow, is he too stupid to tell I don't want him here?

"_Alone_," I said with emphasis, my eyes slowly moving upwards to the blonde git's steel grey ones. In fact, they were nice, if you got past the angry expression they were forming.

"Oh, no problem," he said, moving outside of the compartment slowly. I didn't care if it was a problem for him or not, but I guess he didn't get that. I slammed the door right when he was totally outside. Then I stood up and pulled the shade down.

"Have you lost your mind!" I whispered angrily. It was a statement, not a question, but she took it as such.

"No, I haven't," Rose responded coolly.

"We can't just let strangers into our compartment!" I exclaimed. How could she not see a problem with that git of a boy? I mean we discussed this before we even got to the train station, there will be no becoming of friends with gits and or prats, under no circumstances.

"He needs a compartment, and I don't see why we can't let him in!" she replied, her voice getting heated.

"He's a _prat_, Rose. Can't you tell?" I asked incredulously. "It's basically written on his forehead!"

"How could you know_ that _without even knowing _him?"_ she asked, and I had to admit, she had a point. Maybe I was being judgemental.

"Fine," I said after a minute or so. My cheeks got hot with the embarrassment of surrender, or at least that was what it felt like. I honestly had realized I wanted him to come in. I tapped on the glass of the door and pulled up the shades. "C'mon in, blondie." Blondie suits him well. That'll stick... Blondie it is!

"Okay!" blondie said eagerly, practically throwing himself into the compartment. I shook my head with dissaproval of his eccentric actions.

"Erm..." I said awkwardly. What do you say when a stranger is staring at you with his brilliant icy gray eyes, and your cousin is staring at _him_ with her mum's brown eyes? Because I'm confused as hell right about now.

"What House do you want to be sorted into?" Scorpius said, smirking a very arrogant smirk. Panic flooded my body, and in blondie's mirror like eyes, I saw my own face, much paler than usual.

"I just want my father and brother to be proud of me," I replied truthfully. I didn't neccesarily want to tell the truth, but I felt like I couldn't lie to him. It was such a strange feeling, and I'd never experienced it before. See, Rose was wrong when she said I was turning into James. James loves lying. James doesn't have a heart, or at least a big one. If I'm a smidge like James, how come my heart is pounding faster than it's ever pounded before?

The rest of the train ride went by slowly. I began trying to be nicer to Scorpius, and he seemed to be nice back. We talked about brooms and classes and everything we could think of. There was never a shortage of words with us, unlike with Rose and I. Seeing as with her it's always _"Al, you should really read this book." _She, of all people, should know I don't read more than neccessary. And with Scorpius, awkward silences were never a problem. Our conversation turned into snores out of pure exhaustion, after what felt like hours of endless chatter.

* * *

I woke up with my left cheek pressed against the window. It had an odd, sticky, cold feeling to it, which made me assume I was leaning up against the window for quite some time. I got sick of the weird feeling and shifted a bit when I realized there was a great ammount of dead weight on my other arm. When I turned to see what it was, Scorpius's head was resting there, just lovely.

"Scorpius, wake up, we've got to get dressed in our robes," I murmured nudging him softly, so i wouldn't spook him. He stirred.

"Hmm?" he asked, stifling a long yawn. When he realized his head was practically in my lap, he moved.

"Hurry up, you two! I can see the castle in the distance!" Rose exclaimed, coming back inside the compartment. Where was she? I wondered, but the thought faded. We threw on our robes and got all of our things together hastily.

With our stuff at our sides we filed out into the hall and off the train, earning our first glimpse of Hogwarts.


End file.
